Gay Bar
by DizzyIzzyCullen
Summary: So a friend of mine wrote this one-shot a few years ago. I told her to write any fanfic that concerns Edward, Jacob, and a gay bar...here is what she came up with. No real plot line. Just a weird scene.


Jacob shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as he looked over the noisy crowd, he really couldn't understand why Bella had asked him to meet her here, out of all the places in Washington to celebrate her 21st, she picks a gay bar. "I thought those stupid twins were going to drag her to Vegas." he mumbled under his breath. The music boomed and the smell of spilled drinks and body odor clung thickly in the air, "this place is making me sick" he had been there for twenty minutes and still Bella hadn't shown up. Maybe she's trying to make an ass out of me, he thought miserably, no she wouldn't do something like that, would she? He was torn away for his thoughts by someone tapping on his shoulder, he spun around expecting Bella, but instead got just another gay man. "hey there!" the man lisped, "ah, hi, I guess" Jacob replied awkwardly, "my names Tony" (yeah, that right gay Tony!) nice, that's all I need right now, a gay Tony! For god sakes Bella hurry up! "did you come here with someone, or are you all by your lonesome?" "I'm waiting for a friend of mine, well actually I've _been _waiting for a friend of mine, but now I think I'm just going to lea… "Jacob! We've been looking all over for you!" Oh thank god! Jacob thought, "Bella! I've been waiting forever!" Jacob yelled over the booming music as he leaned in to give her a hug, which was soon interrupted by Kasia and Kaylee jumping on his back. "Hi Jacob!" they both screamed in his ear at the same time "I see you brought your pets" he growled as he turned to glare at them, when it hit him, "Where's Edward? I can't imagine him leaving you all alone and soooooo defenseless… "shut up Jacob! I don't need Edward, or anyone else for that matter to look after me!" Jacob was a bit taken aback by her response, "whoa! What was all that about?!" "Haven't you heard?" Kasia asked moving up to Bella's side. "Heard what?" "Bella and her man meat have been on the rocks lately" Kaylee finished as she came up to meet Kasia at Bella's side. Really!? Now that's interesting! it was hard for him to keep the smirk off his face, this was just too good! Bella ignored his comment and raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Tony, who was still lurking behind Jacob. "soooo" Bella drawled "who's your little friend?" "wha…. Oh, err, he's not my friend, he's ah, just some dude" "Oh really!?" "hi, my names Bella" she said sweetly as she reached over to shake Tony's hand "hi there! I'm Tony" he chirped back as he shook her hand. "hey, would you like to join us?" Bella asked, once again in the disgustingly sweet way as she smiled at Jacob, relishing every moment of his torment, that ought to teach him! "Oh yeah! We would just lllloooooovvveee to have you with us!" the twins added, "although I think Jacob would like it the most!" Kaylee interjected, Jacob glared at them as they giggled "Oh really!? Well in that case I think I may just take you up on that offer" and with that he moved up besides Jacob, and that's pretty much how the night went. Tony clinging to Jacob, and Bella and the twins snickering a few feet away, OH MY GOD! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! Jacob thought, "I, ah, need to go to the bathroom… and no you can't come!" Jacob added as he got up to leave.

Now where is the bathro….. He froze, was this really happening? Was That really who he thought it was? "Edward?" the word was out before he even knew he was talking, "Jacob!? I swear to god it's not what it looks like! Well maybe it is….. But please do me this one favor and please don't tell….. Oh, hey Bella!"

Bella stopped dead in her tracks, and for a minute was too shocked to speak, but was snapped back to reality by Kaylee "Oh my god! You really are gay!" she screamed as she doubled over with laughter "I am calling everyone I have ever met!" Kasia added grabbing her phone. "Edward! What the hell is going on! And where the fuck are your pants!?" Bella screamed, "well, to answer your first question, I'm dancing with some men of an, err alternative lifestyle and to answer your second question…. I don't know"


End file.
